Crea Master of the Fauna
by wulversmeadow
Summary: Vlad and Danny fighting as per usual. Until Crea master of all fauna, decides to teach them a lesson. They will have to learn their lessons, cooperate to survive. But will it ever be as simple as that? Slight father / son fic. Based on the deviant art Cat's love by Kvalificatsia. I do not own Danny Phantom in any shape or form. All rights to Butch Hartman.
1. Chapter 1

He flew from his bedroom window with great speed towards the park, where he could sense Vlad. His senses had greatly improved since gaining his powers. For most of the ghosts he could distinctly tell the difference in the taste of the sense that came from his mouth. Vlad's tasted of a subtle spice with honey in the background, where as skulker's tasted more like a good piece of steak. But the taste alone was not the only indicator. The strength that came from his mouth indicated just how powerful the ghost was. Danny found it quite funny that the tastes closely represented the ghosts characteristics and obsessions. He had always wondered what his tasted of since he could tell the difference.

As he flew towards his location he decided to flip over to see the night sky in all its twinkling glory. This gave him the confidence in what he did as if he couldn't have his dreams of going to space then he would protect the dreams of others, he could live his dream through those he saved.

Still he was annoyed that his sleep was disrupted because of Vlad. 'I'm so going to kick his ass for this, I thought he realized by now he never wins these stupid battles. Can't the man ever see the stresses he puts me through? It's easy for him, he got his powers after he had required to prove himself to the working world. I still however have to do this and save everyone'.

He became silent as he approached the park, he wanted to have the element of surprise.

But as Vlad had been putting the finishing touches on his latest scheme, that would help him boost his likability in this town as mayor, his sense too went off, alerting someone was near. His sense however did not portray a taste for Vlad, as over the years he had suppressed his so it did not show.

He did however have an idea of who it was, considering what he was doing.

_Can't Daniel let me get on with my work. That stupid boy to know that the world is run on lies and cheaters. He's only going to learn this later on in life and when it does its going to be even worse than he can even imagine. _

Vlad was setting up a trap for a ghost that had come through a natural portal. This ghost he was after, was a very powerful and ancient one. Skulker had come to him that evening that other ghosts had spotted her including himself. The problem with that was she never came out of her lair unless she was very mad.

This did not bode well. Like clockwork was known as the master of time, this reclusive ghost was also a master. Like Undergrowth cared for the flora, she cared for the fauna. The pair were siblings afterall.

Very little were known of the master spirits, and even less sightings of them ever recorded. He knew most likely why she had come to the human world, and quickly had scoured his library to find out all he could. His plan was very simple. He had kidnapped an endangered species of cat and tied it up in the middle of the park. When she came to free it he would trap her to gain her power. As she could summon even ghost animals to her will. And with that kind of power, Vlad could initiate his two fold plan.

But now he knew it would be a lot harder with Daniel coming.

Danny flew down towards an open area in the wooded section of the park. Tied to a pole was an extremely endangered snow leopard. Danny was fuming. He knew if Sam was here, he would not be able to hold her back at destroying Vlad.

'Well Plasmius, I know I told you to go and get a lonely guy cat, but this is ridiculous'.

There was no witty remark. 'So you won't even show your face. What are you a scardy cat? You can't even hide well, I can tell your hiding over here'. He looked into a bit of the forest where he could smell him. He held his palm out and readied an ecto blast.

'Either give me the cat and settle this like men. If not I'll come in there and get you'.

The silence was all he could hear. Then as he prepared to attack, the scent of Vlad, doubled. He knew what this meant but he couldn't tell which way the other one was. He was down wind of the original Vlad and he knew if he turned he would attack him then.

Danny began to float towards the Leopard. It was the safest place, as he knew that Vlad needed the cat alive for whatever reason. He would not fire at him then.

Danny muttered under his breath, _'check'._

Little did they know that sitting on a branch was a little bird. This bird flew upwards and onwards to his master. She sat waiting for the right time to enact her first revenge on the world. Starting with Vlad.

The little bird arrived and settled on her shoulder and whispered all that was happening.

She looked angry, but her vengeful smile broke through.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad had attacked from behind, and in front trying to get Danny out of the road as quickly as possible before the ghost arrived. The duplicate shot Danny from behind pushing him forward while the original Vlad came in from the side to further get Danny away from the leopard.

Danny knew what he was trying to do. He knew the only way to disrupt the whole plan was to stay close to the leopard. Easier said than done when Vlad times two was grabbing at him.

'Stupid boy, leave now and I won't hurt you to badly'.

Vlad pushed him all the way back, with the other near the leopard.

'No I can't do that Vlad. I have to stop this. Look at the poor creature. This really is the cruelest thing you have done to date'.

Danny head butted Vlad right in the nose and ecto blasted him in the stomach. As he stepped away he swung his leg around with a sharp ecto blade cutting Vlad in the arm. A new trick of Danny's.

Before Vlad could retaliate Danny headed for the double. He gave a burst of speed flying straight towards him, the double putting up a shield. But Danny flew upwards away from him.

Both Vlad's smiled, the boy was retreating. They looked at each other and smiled the same smile.

All of a sudden a high pitched whine was heard. They looked up and before they knew it the double all but disappeared. Danny had used another new technique. Using gravity as well as his own speed he shot downwards ecto blade in hand and went through the double.

The original Vlad staggered backwards from the doubles very quick and highly painful departure.

Danny stood where the double used to. He glanced behind to see the leopard. The magnificent creature was shivering in fear of him. Danny felt bad but he had to in order to save it.

Vlad looked very surprised but angry all the same.

'Well well boy, looks like you have a spine after all. Not that it makes any difference. I will still go through with this plan. You cannot stop me'.

Danny laughed, 'dude like I haven't before. Every plan, you make I stop. Your the weak one, you never stick through to any of your plans. And you won't stick to this one either'.

Vlad and Danny flew right at each other kicking, punching, blasting even a bite here and there. They fought in the sky, they rolled on the ground. They stopped immediately when a voice boomed, 'Stop this instance you animals'!

They looked to see a real sight. Over by the now free leopard stood a very powerful ghost. She was as scary as she was amazing. The ghost stood tall on the legs of a lion, staring them down with the eyes of an eagle and bared her shark teeth at them. Her clawed hands gently stroked the leopards head calming the frightened animal. Behind her was a pair of almighty feathered wings standing proud while a scaly tail swung around, looking ready to strike. Her wolfish nose smelled their fear, as her long ears heard their quickening breaths.

More strikingly she wore no clothes but a necklace around her neck. (well animals don't wear clothes, so why should she). Vlad and Danny both looked to the ground in fear and embarrassment.

She moved forward the leopard staying behind. 'I am furious at your pathetic squabble, such barbaric behavior from two ghosts as yourselves. It's bad enough that the humans are destroying my wonderful creatures to extinction, but for those who are already dead making it worse'!

Vlad stupidly opened his mouth. 'That's why I did this. Humans don't deserve to rule this world. Now you know why I'm here and I know what you are capable of doing. If you give me what I need, peacefully I'll let you go without harm. In fact doing what I say may just help you save those creatures'.

She stared him down. 'I don't think so, you insolent fool. It's mine to use as its my duty to protect. What you have done against such an endangered creature of beauty is beyond forgiveness. You think I care about your plans. I have my own. I will see them through. And neither of you, will get in my way'.

Danny was a little annoyed. He was trying to save the leopard. 'Hey lady! That's not fair. I'm only trying to save the leopard from him. I'm not the bad guy'!

She glared at Danny. 'But you are boy. You used the leopard to get to him. And the barbaric fighting you used against him also...

'Only because he makes my life hell'!

'Silence boy! Don't dare interrupt me'!

Danny and Vlad could feel the tension in the air. Her eyes glowed and they couldn't move a muscle.

'For your crimes against my fauna, you shall both be punished'.

She looked to Vlad. 'For your cruelty against such an innocent and endangered creature, you shall feel the pain they suffer'.

She looked to Danny. 'For your childish and rude behavior, against me, you shall bear the mark'.

Her whole body began to glow. 'I am Mother Crea! Master of the fauna! Heed my words'!

All Vlad and Danny knew then was pain, as the black night encroached their visions. And they collapsed in the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was breaking through the trees of Amity Park, where Vlad and Danny began to wake. Both sporting awful headaches and dizzying pain was not the best way to start the day. Danny struggled to see let alone sit up. As he tried he quickly realized that he couldn't actually sit. He was too sore to find out why.

'Augh, Vlad, I swear I'm going to make you pay for how awful I feel'.

Vlad was coming around. His body was a little faster in waking up but he was not used to the headaches at his age anymore.

He tried to sit up to, only to find his body wasn't responding like it should. This startled him out of his "hangover" quite quickly.

He began to look around to see they were still in the forest. And that the leopard was gone. He realized his line of sight was to low. As he tried to get up he could feel the horrific issue. His body wasn't normal. As he looked to his side he could see a little ball of black fur. A little kitten. Why was there a little kitten? Where was Danny? And what was wrong with him?

'Ngh. Why do I feel weird? Vlad where are you'?

Vlad eyes shot wide open. Daniels voice had come from the kitten. But that was... oh. The ghost, Mother Crea. He looked down at his hands to find claws. He was white furred.

Oh god. They were cats.

'Daniel get up, now'!

He opened his eyes to see around. He tried to get up, only to fall flat on his face, tripping on his little legs. Danny mewled.

That shocked them both.

Danny looked to find only, a large white cat standing before him. 'Vlad? Where are you? Somethings really wrong'.

'You've got that right, boy'. Replied Vlad the cat.

The cat had spoken. In Vlad's voice. This wasn't good at all.

'Vlad? Your a cat. Why are you a cat? What's going on'?

'It seems boy, that Crea has turned us both into cats as punishment for our actions'.

'Us'?!

Danny looked to see little black legs with white paws. Just like his suit. He was a freaking cat. More specifically, he was a kitten.

He looked to the whole of Vlad's new form. He was a tall lean all white cat with large ears and a long thick slightly bushy tail. A rare sight to see.

Safe to say they were both awake now. The shock was that great. Danny tried more slowly to sit up and face Vlad. His little legs were shaky and his balance was all over the place. That was when he realized why. He had a new appendage. A little black tail was swishing side to side over compensating his movements. He just kept staring at his tail, mesmerized by it.

'Daniel'!

Startled he he looked back at Vlad. 'Now that I have your attention, I was saying can you change form'?

Danny tried so hard but it didn't work at all. He was stuck. He tried to use his powers but again nothing.

'No! Nothing's working'.

Vlad couldn't either. 'Right we should go somewhere safe, mostly my place to see if we can reverse what she has done to us. Come along, Daniel'.

He looked down at Danny's tiny form. His head was down. His ears slightly lowered. Vlad cocked his head to the side. 'Whats wrong boy'?

Danny looked up, 'n.. nothing. I'm coming'.

Vlad knew that something was bothering the boy, but he left it at that and watched as Danny got to his feet, all four of them and walked rather bandy over to Vlad who was already to go.

They began their way through the park, the sounds of the birds, animals and creatures not scaring them at all. Yeah, right. Any one of those creatures could be her, and they wouldn't know about it let alone be able to do something about it.

From the top of a tree sat two little birds. One was happily sorting it's feathers whilst the other watched her creations walk away.

'Let's see how you cope with this then. Stupid humans'.

Vlad and Danny made slow, progress through the park. Both weren't used to all appendages on the ground, like this. Vlad had to keep slowing down as Danny just couldn't go that fast. As much as it annoyed him, he knew the boy couldn't help it. His legs were just so small. He did try to stifle his laughter every time he stumbled. It really was a comical site.

Danny wasn't too happy. He knew Vlad was finding his lack of stride and coordination so very entertaining. But he kept going.

And before they knew it they had reached the end of the park. That was when they realized how hard this was going to be. Getting through the city to Vlad's. Without being hurt or caught.


End file.
